Advanced Recon Commando
Die Advanced Recon Commandos, kurz ARCs oder ARC Trooper genannt, waren eine Klonkrieger-Eliteeinheit innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik. Sie waren die ersten Klone, die für die Armee entwickelt wurden und unterschieden sich genetisch von den späteren, regulären Klonsoldaten. Geschichte Entstehungsgeschichte In der Anfangszeit des Klonprozesses wussten die Kaminoaner noch nicht, inwieweit das genetische Material des Spenders Jango Fett modifiziert werden musste, um zufriedenstellende Resultate zu erzielen. Dass die Klone eine genetisch beschleunigte Alterung erfahren mussten, war von vorneherein klar, damit die Soldaten schneller einsatzbereit waren. Darüber hinaus experimentierte man mit verschiedenen Manipulationen des Erbgutes. Der erste Versuch zielte darauf ab, das Ausgangsmaterial zu verbessern und zu erweitern, unter anderem durch stark gesteigerte Intelligenz und höhere körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit. Dieser Versuch erwies sich jedoch als Fehlschlag, sechs der ersten 12 Prototypen verstarben bereits während der embryonalen Phase und die übrigen sechs Klone erwiesen sich zwar - wie geplant - als hochintelligent, waren jedoch stark gestört und nicht kommandierbar. Jango Fett verhinderte die Tötung dieser ersten Klone und unterstellte sie der Aufsicht des mandalorianischen Söldners Kal Skirata, der sich ihrer annahm und sie trainierte. Sie wurden unter der Bezeichnung Null-ARCs bekannt. Aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen mit der Null-Versuchsreihe nahmen die Kaminoaner davon Abstand, das Erbgut des Spenders weiter zu optimieren und produzierten eine zweite Testreihe - die Alpha-Klone. Diese waren, von der beschleunigten Alterung abgesehen, genetisch absolut unveränderte Kopien von Jango Fett. Das hatte zur Folge, dass diese Klone zwar alle positiven und wünschenswerten Eigenschaften Jangos, die den Spender zu einem hervorragenden Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger machten, besaßen - seine Disziplin, seine Aggression, seinen Mut und seine Loyalität - leider auch dessen negative Seiten: Er war ein dickköpfiger Einzelgänger, der ungern Befehle anderer befolgte. Dieses waren denkbar ungeeignete Eigenschaften für Infanterie-Soldaten und so wurden nur 100 dieser als Alpha-Klasse ARCs oder einfach nur ARCs bekannten Einheiten produziert. In einer dritten Phase schließlich förderten die Kaminoaner die erwünschten Eigenschaften des Spenders und eliminierten dessen unerwünschte Seiten in der nächsten Klon-Reihe. Dieses brachte äußert loyale, hochdisziplinierte Soldaten hervor, die hervorragend zusammenarbeiteten und eine hohe Bereitschaft besaßen, Befehle auszuführen und diese über ihre persönlichen Wünsche und Ansichten zu stellen: Das Ausgangsmaterial für die gesamte übrige Klonarmee. Von Beginn an herrschten gewisse Differenzen zwischen den Alpha-ARCs und den Null-ARCs, die nicht sonderlich gut miteinander auskamen. Ausbildung und Aufgaben Die 100 Alpha-Klone erhielten, genau wie alle anderen Klone, zuerst grundlegendes Flash-Training, in dem sie Basic, Waffenkunde, Taktik, und militärisches Grundwissen vermittelt bekamen. Im Anschluss daran, im Alter von zwei Jahren (was einem physischen Alter von vier Jahren entsprach), wurden sie Jangos direkter Obhut unterstellt und von ihm persönlich trainiert. Da die ARCs - genau wie er - eigenständiger und unabhängiger waren als die regulären Klone, hatte er beschlossen, sie zu Spezialisten und Einzelkämpfern auszubilden. Sie trainierten getrennt von den übrigen Einheiten, sowohl von den regulären Streitkräften als auch von den ebenfalls getrennt trainierenden Republic Commandos. Jango hielt sie für besonders geeignet, alleine verdeckte Operationen hinter den feindlichen Linien durchzuführen. left|thumb|ARCs bei ihrem ersten Einsatz auf KaminoIhre Ausbildung war extrem hart, damit sie allen Erfahrungen, denen sie bei ihren Einsätzen ausgesetzt sein würden, standhalten konnten. So wurden sie, genau wie die Republic Commandos, neben dem Überleben unter extremsten Bedingungen auch im Ertragen von Folter trainiert und sie lernten, lange Zeit fast ohne Schlaf auszukommen. Viele von ihnen waren schließlich in der Lage, selbst im Gehen zu schlafen, um jede Gelegenheit zur Erholung nutzen zu können. Daneben lernten sie, mit einer Vielzahl von Waffen umzugehen, Sabotagetechniken anzuwenden und andere Einheiten zu kommandieren, sollte dieses sich als notwendig erweisen. Ebenfalls zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte es, andere Einheiten auszubilden und vor Ort Zivilisten zu rekrutieren und zu Widerstandskämpfern zu machen, um die oftmals dünnen Reihen der Armee durch lokale Kräfte zu verstärken. Sämtliche ARCs hatten deswegen Offiziersränge inne - sie waren entweder ein Leutnant oder Captain. Daneben wurden im Laufe der Klonkriege viele ARCs zu persönlichen Begleitern von Jedi-Generälen, füllten Lücken in der Befehlskette, zum Beispiel wenn Einheiten, denen sie begegneten, ihre kommandieren Offiziere verloren hatten, oder operierten alleine oder in kleinen Teams hinter den feindlichen Linien. Mandalorianisches Erbe Durch die Tatsache, dass sie von Jango Fett persönlich ausgebildet wurden, wuchsen die Alpha ARCs mit einem starken Bewusstsein für die mandalorianische Identität auf. Der Mandalorianer legte persönlich Wert darauf, dass die ARCs und die - ebenfalls zum großen Teil von Mandalorianern ausgebildeten - Republic Commandos diese Kultur vermittelt bekamen. Er integrierte in die Ausbildung auch das Wissen um Tradition und Werte dieses Volkes, dem die Klone seiner Meinung nach angehörten, und lehrte sie auch die Sprache mando'a. Zur besonderen Stärkung der Identifikation schrieb Jango einige traditionelle mandalorianische Schlachtgesänge wie das Vode An (Wir alle sind Brüder) um, um den Text passend für die Situation der Klone zu machen: er ersetzte einige Begriffe wie Mandalore durch Coruscant oder Jedi. Das Vode An verbreitete sich durch die ARCs und Republic Commandos nach und nach in der ganzen Armee, da beide Gruppen immer bestrebt waren, es regulären Soldaten beizubringen. Jango führte ebenfalls das Dha Werda Verda ein, ein archaisches Ritual, bei dem Gesang durch das rhythmische Schlagen auf die Rüstung begleitet wurde. Kriegsbeginn: verschlafen Den Beginn der Klonkriege erlebten die ARCs nicht mit - nach Jangos Abreise von Kamino nach Geonosis wurden sie von den Kaminoanern in Stasis versetzt, weil es niemanden mehr gab, der sie kommandieren konnte und sie als zu gefährlich und unberechenbar erachtet wurden. Da man ihre Fähigkeiten aber durchaus zu schätzen wusste, plante Premierminister Lama Su, sie im Falle eines Angriffs auf Kamino als letzte Verteidigungslinie aus der Stasis zu wecken und zur Verteidigung der Klonanlagen einzusetzen. Jango selbst hatte den ARCs Anweisungen für den Fall gegeben, dass der Klonnachwuchs und die Einrichtungen Gefahr liefen, in feindliche Hände zu fallen: Sie sollten, wenn ein Beschützen nicht mehr möglich war, um jeden Preis die noch nicht ausgewachsenen Klone töten und die Selbstzerstörung der Brutkammern, in denen die Embryonen heranwuchsen, einleiten: "Sie wachsen loyal zur Republik heran, oder sie wachsen gar nicht heran!", lautete Jangos unmissverständliche Anordnung. Die Erste Schlacht von Kamino Zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurden die ARCs aus der Stasis geweckt, als die KUS Kamino angriff. Sie halfen in der Ersten Schlacht von Kamino bei der Verteidigung der Klonanlagen und Alpha-ARC A-17 leitete schließlich die Selbstzerstörungssequenz ein. Die Zerstörung der Embryonen konnte in letzter Sekunde durch den Einsatz von Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Shaak Ti vermieden werden. Nach der Schlacht von Kamino left|thumb|A-17 "Alpha" in der Schlacht von JabiimNach der erfolgreichen Schlacht wurden die ARCs in die Große Armee der Republik eingegliedert und an den verschiedensten Schauplätzen des Krieges eingesetzt oder Jedi-Generälen als persönliche Adjutanten zuteilt, wie Captain Maze, der die rechte Hand von Jedi-General Arligan Zey wurde. Aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung und ihrem unveränderten Erbgut entwickelten die ARCs nach ihrer Integration in die Armee starke Persönlichkeiten mit eigenen Vorlieben; einige bauten enge Freundschaften zu anderen Klonen oder Jedi auf, manche übernahmen Kommandos über ganze Einheiten, andere blieben Einzelgänger oder operierten in kleinen Squads. Alpha-ARC A-17, der in den ersten Monaten des Krieges eng mit Obi-Wan Kenobi zusammengearbeitet hatte, kehrte schließlich nach Kamino zurück, um dort ein neuartiges Trainingsprogramm ins Leben zu rufen. Unter seinem Kommando wurden einhundert Commander der regulären Armee in ARC-Techniken ausgebildet und dazu ermutigt, eigene Persönlichkeiten zu entwickeln und unabhängig zu denken und zu handeln. Dadurch sollten die Lücken in der Kommandostruktur, die der Krieg gerissen hatte, gefüllt werden. Dieses ARC-Trainingsprogramm erwies sich als sehr erfolgreich und brachte eigenwillige und starke Commander wie Bly, Gree, Cody und Bacara hervor. Diese Commander durften sich nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss dieser Fortbildung "ARC Commander" nennen, waren aber keine "echten" ARCs, wie oft fälschlicherweise angenommen wird. Schlacht von Muunilist Die ARC´s waren unteranderem an der Schlacht von Muunilist beteiligt. Sie wurden Obi-Wan Kenobi als Sabotage-Trupp eingestezt und sollten die Atallerie am Fuße des Kommandoturms zerstören. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden sie von Scharfschützen der KUS in einen Hinterhalt gelockt, konnten sich jedoch erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen. Allerdings wurden sie einige Meter weiter von einem GAP überrascht.Konnten ihn aber erfolgreich abwehren. Obi Wan kam dann nach und sie nahmen dann nach einen Kampf im Kommandoturm die Anführer des Banken Clans gefangen. Bei diser Schlacht wurde der Anführer der ARC´s beinahe von einem Kopfgeldjäger getötet. Schlacht von Boz Pity Nachdem die Republik mit ihrer neuen Ausrüstung (z.B. den Venator-Sternzerstörer) ausgestattet wurden. Übernahmen die meisten ARCs die Kontrolle über verschiedene Legionen. Einige wurden in die gefürchtete 501. Legion intigriert, und bildeten eigeständige Squads. Unter ihnen war A-17 "Alpha". Er wurde zusammen mit einem Jedi-Trupp, zur Unterstützung von Obi-Wan Kenobi, auf die Intervention geschickt. Bei der darauffolgenden Schlacht von Boz Pity, führte er ein Spezialsquad der 501. an. Er wurde ihm Zweikampf mit General Grievous lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Seine Wirbelsäule wurde durchtrennt, doch er kämpfte bis zuletzt. Er wurde mit dem Verwundetentransporter ausgefolgen, auf dem sich Asajj Ventress befand. Ausrüstung Rüstung right|thumb|ARC Captain A-77 "Fordo"ARCs trugen eine besondere Form der Phase I-Rüstung, die sich von der Rüstung der regulären Einheiten vor allem durch ihre größere Widerstandsfähigkeit, das farbige Schulter-Pauldron und das Kama - angelehnt an den traditionellen mandalorianischen Jagdrock - unterschied. Ihre Farbmarkierungen folgten den Markierungen der regulären Streitkräfte, d.h. Leutnants trugen blaue Streifen auf ihrer Rüstung und ihrem Helm, Captains rote. Die Elektronik des Helms war um einige zusätzliche Funktionen erweitert und seitlich am Helm trugen die ARCs - wie auch Jango Fett - den charakteristischen Rangefinder zur multiplen Zielerfassung. Im Gegensatz zu regulären Soldaten, aber auch zu anderen Eliteeinheiten wie Republic Commandos, konnten ARCs auch ohne Helm an der internen Kommunikation teilnehmen und diese abhören, da sie zusätzlich spezielle Kommunikationseinheiten besaßen, die direkt im Ohr getragen wurden, wenn sie ohne Helm operierten. Waffen Aufgrund der Vielseitigkeit ihrer Einsätze trugen die ARCs keine Standardwaffen, sondern passten die Waffen ihrem jeweiligen Auftrag an. Einige entwickelten spezifische Vorlieben für besondere Waffen, wie z.B. A-77 Captain "Fordo", der stets - nach Jangos Vorbild - zwei DC-17 Handblaster trug. Beliebte Gewehre waren das auch von den Republic Commandos genutzte DC-17m Waffensystem, sowie der Westar M-5 Repetierblaster. Wenn der Einsatz schwerer Waffen erforderlich war, wurde auf PLX-1 Raketenwerfer, Quad Blaster und Z-6 Blasterkanonen zurückgegriffen. Fahrzeuge Aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung waren ARCs in der Lage, nahezu alle Fahrzeuge zu fahren und zu fliegen, sollte dieses erforderlich werden. Ein besonderes Fahrzeug war der BARC Speeder, der von speziell trainierten Biker Advanced Recon Commandos (BARC) verwendet wurde. Anmerkung zum offiziellen Kanon Im Buch "Cestus Deception" (deutsch: Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden) taucht ARC A-98 "Nate" auf, der in der Schlacht von Geonosis gekämpft hat. Dieses ist jedoch aufgrund der oben geschilderten Stasis nach Jango Fetts Tod nicht möglich. Die Erklärung für diesen Widerspruch liegt darin begründet, dass das Buch zu einem Zeitpunkt geschrieben wurde, als die ARCs noch nicht ausgearbeitet waren und es deswegen den späteren Entwicklungen im Erweiterten Universum teilweise widerspricht. Um das Buch weiterhin als "kanonisch" gelten zu lassen, wird mittlerweile von offizieller Seite folgende Erklärung verwendet: Die ARCs erlitten bei der Schlacht von Kamino Verluste. Deswegen wurden einige reguläre Klone ausgewählt, um diese Lücken zu schließen. Diese Männer, die als reguläre Soldaten an der Schlacht von Geonosis teilgenommen hatten, wurden einem ARC-Training unterzogen und sie durften sich im Anschluss dementsprechend auch ARC Trooper nennen, jedoch waren sie genetisch nicht identisch mit den ersten einhundert Alpha-ARCs. Quelle: Aussage von Ryan Kaufman, offizieller Continuity-Beauftragter / Contents Supervisor LucasArts v. 8.7.2005 Gelbe ARCs thumb|right|Der gelbe ARC In Clone Wars Adventures taucht ein ARC mit einer gelben Rüstung auf. Damit widerspricht diese Comic-Serie sämtlichen anderen Quellen, in denen die Information zu finden ist, dass ARCs ausschließlich Captains und Leutnants waren, d.h. rote und blaue Rüstungen trugen. Dieser Widerspruch ist bislang nicht geklärt; es ist auch nicht sicher, ob es sich bei der gelben Rüstung um einen der ersten 100 von Jango Fett ausgebildeten Alpha-ARCs oder um einen der von A-17 ausgebildeten ARC-Commander handelt. Dieser Widerspruch wurde bislang von offizieller Seite aus noch nicht geklärt und ist momentan Thema erregter Diskussionen besonders im amerikanischen Sprachraum. Da die Mehrheit der Quellen aktuell ausschließlich von blauen und roten Rüstungen spricht, wird an dieser Stelle dieser Mehrheit gefolgt. Sollte eine Stellungnahme erfolgen oder weitere Informationen in Folgepublikationen veröffentlicht werden, die die Sachlage ändern, wird der Artikel natürlich sofort entsprechend angepasst. Momentan ist die Informationslage noch nicht dazu geeignet, aus einer gelben Rüstung auf einen größeren Bestand an Commandern aus den Reihen der Alpha ARCs zu schließen. Bekannte ARC-Trooper Alpha-Klasse ARCs *A-02 "Spar" *A-17 Lt. "Alpha" *A-52 "Tooth" *A-77 Cpt. "Fordo" *A-98 "Nate" *Cpt. Maze (ID unbekannt) Null-Klasse ARCs *A'den (ID unbekannt) *N-5 Lt. "Prudii" *N-6 "Kom'rk" *N-7 Lt. "Mereel" *N-10 "Jaing" *N-11 Cpt. "Ordo" Quellen *''Die Verteidigung von Kamino'' *''Im Visier des Bösen'' *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Hass und Furcht'' *''Niemandsland'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Star Wars Insider #84 *''Feindkontakt'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Kommando Omega: Verhältnisse'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *Advanced Recon Commando in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Klonkriege) en:Advanced Recon Commando es:Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento